L, is for the way you look at me,
by WinterLizzy
Summary: Done for StoryGirl02's love quotes challenge. Sirius/Iris James/Lily
1. Everyday I wonder how he saw me,

Everyday I wonder why he saw me when a thousand other girls saw him.

Iris cherished every moment of everyday. She never used to, but since she met Sirius, she had. Every second of every day was like that 2 seconds of ignorant bliss, when you first wake up every morning, the moment before you remembered everything bad in your life, like the impending transfiguration NEWT and that essay you didn't do for charms. Sirius, her boyfriend, her boyfriend Sirius. Iris smiled as she thought about him, which her cousin Lily noticed instantly.  
"What are you thinking about now?" she asked, "another Sirius moment?" she added laughing. Iris blushed the colour of her and her cousins hair, and ducked her head to hide her smile.  
"I don't understand it Lil," she said reaching over to play with her cousins hair, while Lily picked up her book and lay back into Iris' arms.  
"Hmm? Get what?" Lily asked only half listening.  
"Every day I wonder how he saw me when a thousand other girls saw him," she whispered nervously, worried about her cousins reaction. Lily sighed and closed her book.  
"What Ire?" she asked "are you being serious?" then she laughed at her own pun. Iris didn't laugh, she just averted her eyes.  
"You are being serious, look Iris, your beautiful, your the most amazing girl in the world. If you don't believe me, ask him," Lily tried to convince her cousin, but Iris just became quiet, retreating back to her thoughts. Lily sighed again.

"Hey sugar," his velvet voice sent shivers down Iris's spine, as he slid over the back of the love seat to wedge himself in between her and the sofa wrapping his arms around her as he did. Iris smiled.  
"Hi Sirius, how was your day with the boys?" she asked her boyfriend, who shrugged.  
"Alright, I would have rather been here with you, what did you do all day?" he asked as he noticed all the books spread around her, "Study?" he asked and Iris smiled and shook her head.  
"Lily studied, I sat here distracting her," Sirius chuckled,  
"That's my girl," he whispered in her ear pulling her closer to himself. Iris sighed and leaned back on to his muscular shoulder. She couldn't help but notice every girl in the common room glare at her and stare wistfully at Sirius, and she giggled.  
"You see all the boys looking at me like they want to kill me too?" Sirius asked Iris, who looked at him in confusion.  
"Look Ire, they all want me dead. Every single one of them wants to know why I get to hold the world in my arms," he spoke, believing every word of his spiel. Iris shook her head at her boyfriend and lent in for a kiss, he kissed her back. When she turned and went back to lying on his shoulder she heard him whisper.  
"Every day I wonder how you saw me, when a million other boys saw you,"


	2. I just want you to love me,

**_I just want you to love me. Is that so much to ask?_**

"Lily!" the voice that cause Lily Evans spine to shiver and her stomach to be attacked by butterflies called after her as she left the herbology green house.  
"Evans, wait!" it called again, sighing Lily moved to the edge of the path and waited. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to catch up. When he finally did he just looked at her.  
"James, please tell me you did not make me wait just to look at me," Lily barked at him.  
"No, I haven't seen you around at all lately, I miss you," he spoke honest and true to Lily, who averted her eyes and sighed.  
"James, I can't do this now," she spoke, looking at him momentarily, before leaning forward to kiss his cheek and turned to walk away. Her sound of her feet in the gravel footpath allowed her enough distraction to pretend she didn't hear him whisper her name.

**

"Can you do this now?" his honey like voice whispered in Lily's ear later that night as she tried to study in the common room about 1.30, long after she had thought everyone had gone to bed. She raised her eyes to meet his and he dropped onto the loveseat, she placed her quill on the table and closed her book, and pulled her knees up onto the couch. He looked at her expectantly, and she looked back.  
"Do what James?" she asked, and he sighed. He reached out to grab one of her hands.  
"Tell me why your avoiding me like I have the plague," he emphasised. Lily gave a laugh, but there was no emotion in it.  
"I'm not avoiding you James, I've just been busy,"  
"But I thought I was your boyfriend, I thought you liked me," he whispered dropping his eyes for the first time to the floor.  
"I do like you James! I do! You are my boyfriend," she rebutted.  
"I swear, I've just been busy." James dropped her hand.  
"Your always busy Lily, if I'm your boyfriend, you should make time for me, I always have time for you!" he was getting upset now, Lily grabbed his hand back.  
"I don't know how to act around you James! I spent so long not wanting anything to do with you, now I want everything to do with you, don't you see how confusing that is for me?" she whispered. He just pulled his hand away yet again and folded his arms across his chest, and shrugged. Lily got desperate, and crawled across the couch to him, until she was practically sitting on his lap facing him. She placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him hard on the lips. His arms found their way around her waist and he kissed her back. Lily pulled apart first.  
"Tell me what you want from me, tell me and I'll do it, just tell me James!" Lily whispered passionately, and James kissed her.  
"I just want you to love me, is that so much to ask?" was his only reply. Lily smiled, and bowed her head to meet his lips once more. James laid her on the couch and kissed her passionately leaning over her before scooping her into his arms causing her giggle to echo around the room.  
"I love you Lily, always have," he whispered so softly she wasn't sure it had happened.


	3. Never give up

**_Never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about_**.

"James I am not joking, leave me alone," Iris Evans spoke to her cousins boyfriend, who seems to become more persistent the more she says no.  
"C'mon, Iris! I just need to know what's going on in her head," he begged. Iris just shook her head, causing her auburn curls to shake dramatically. His face fell.  
"James, she's my cousin, my best friend and you hurt her, I don't know what you want me to say," Iris told him her heart breaking a little for the boy, who was obviously upset.  
"I just want to know if she still wants to be with me," he asked. Iris sighed.  
"Ask me anything but that James, I don't know the answer to that one,"  
"Look Ire, just tell her this for me okay? I love her, always have, I know I shouldn't have done what I did, it was stupid, I regret it, I miss her, tell her, I don't need her in my life, tell her I want her, and that's a big thing because I COULD live without her, but I really don't want too," his voice started to tremor.  
"Iris, I really don't want too," Iris wrapped an arm around James, who gave her a quick hug back.  
"James, did you mean everything you just told me," she asked and James nodded furiously.  
"Every word Iris, I may be a marauder, but I would never joke about stuff like this, not about Lily," he confirmed, still looking dejected.  
"James, do you love her?" Iris questioned.  
"Let me explain something to you Ire, I have wanted to be a part of her life since I was 11 years old. I have gone through years of rejection, taunting, and embarrassment trying to let her let me know her. My friends ripped me off for five years because I couldn't get her. Now I have her, and every time she is near me I get butterflies, and I forget how to think right, I mess up alot, but its because im trying so hard not too. Every morning I think to myself my day will be amazing if I can just get her to smile, my day will be amazing if I can just get her to laugh, because Ire, she makes me happier than I have been in years, and her being happy is everything to me. Now to answer your question, Do I love Lily Bryce Evans? More than my own life," James spoke clear and loud, and his declaration for his love sent goose bumps down Iris's arms. She sat there with her jaw hanging open for a moment before packing up her books and putting them in her back.  
"Wait Iris, where are you going, I need you to help me, I need to know whether to let her go, if that's what she wants," James begged. Iris looked at him and shook her head.  
"James, James, James, I don't know what to say except never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about," upon saying this she gave him a quick hug and ran out the portrait hole to meet Sirius.

James sat looking out the window on to the grounds near the great lake where he saw Iris run out and hug Sirius about 5 minutes after she left him. James smiled, his best friend deserved to be happy. He could see Remus studying under the old beech tree next to the lake, and he could bet his bottom galleon that he was shaking his head at Sirius who was now threateningly close to the waters edge with Iris in his arms. He could see Peter sitting beside Remus, and he looked like he was looking at the pretty red headed hufflepuff girl he had been eyeing off lately. James sighed he would have given anything to be one of his friends at that moment, so carefree.  
"You know, sitting here feeling sorry for yourself won't make her forgive you," the harmonious voice of his girlfriend spoke from immediately behind. James spun around and she was walking toward him. Immediately James started to talk.  
"Lily I-" but he was cut off by her pressing her hand to his mouth.  
"But saying words like you did to Iris might," she smiled. "Did you mean them? What you said?" she asked. James looked her directly in the eyes.  
"Every word, how could I not," Lily reached for his hand, and pulled him into a standing position.  
"Okay then, well its a lucky thing I was coming down the stairs when you decided to declare them," she whispered, grabbing for his tie and pulling his face down until it was only centimetres from hers.  
"Your forgiven," she murmured before crushing his lips onto hers. James took back his previous thought about being one of his friends, they don't get to do this with Lily.


	4. I love you,

_**I love you. So simple. So true. So painful.**_

Sirius wrapped his arms around the most gorgeous girl in the room and swayed her softly to and fro. The melody from the pianist in the corner of the big ball room changed to a faster song, but Sirius didn't make an effort to go any faster, instead if anything he slowed down. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled the scent that was Iris, she even smelt like the flower she was named after and that smell to Sirius was the most sacred of all. She looked up at him, her celery green eyes seemed to illuminate from all the fairy lights decking the hall, and she smiled. The smile sent butterflies into the pit of Sirius's stomach and he grinned back.  
"Sirius," Iris began but hesitated. Sirius kissed her on top of the head and urged her to continue.  
"I love you," she spoke, " and I have for nearly a year, but could never tell you, and if I cant tell you here, my cousins wedding to your best friend, who incidentally have been dating a shorter amount of time then we have, I don't know where I can. So I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered. Sirius hugged her tighter.  
"I know you do Ire, I knew since the night you sleep talked, and if you were awake you would have heard me whisper I love you too, so simple, so true, so painful," he started to speed up the tempo of the dancing.  
"So painful?" Iris asked whilst being spun in vicious circles. Sirius pulled her close and started to waltz.  
"Yes, it was hurting me so much to not tell you. I love you so much it hurts when im not around you, it hurts me to see you without a smile on your face," Iris smiled.  
"Oh, okay," she whispered kissing him.  
"I have a confession," she broke the kiss and told him, he looked at her confused.  
"Im pregnant, 6 weeks today," she smiled, hoping he would take it well. Sirus' face lit up.  
"Really? Im going to have two of you?!" he cried spinning her in a large circle.  
"Yes," she giggled. Sirius kissed her, and felt a hand clap on his shoulder.  
"Ease up mate, its my wedding, I cant have you showing me up," his best friend told him. Sirius smiled and nodded, and looked at Iris who shook her head. James was right, it was his day. For tonight.

* * *

**hey guys, can you do me a massive favour and review for me?  
Its just, i put so much time and effort into these drabbles/oneshots, and its really taking time from me writing In the begginning, which i really love to write. I love writing these short little one shots too, but i dont seem to be getting any reviews, or anyone even telling me they appreciate them. I dont know, im probably just complaining, but i would really like to hear what you think, so i dont think im completely wasting my time. **

**winter.**


	5. Hate is easy, Love takes courage

**Hate is easy. Love takes courage.**

Katy stepped into the shower and let the cold water cascade down her back, and she cried. She cried like she had never cried before, reliving every moment in the past 24 hours in her head. She saw the look on Sirius' face when she broke it off with him, and it wasn't the look she expected. It was the look of someone who was upset, but at the same time relieved. Katy knew in the deepest of her heart that Sirius had never meant to hurt her. Never meant to make her feel like this, and never meant to fall in love with Iris. But just because Katy knew all this didn't stop the pain, the pure and unadulterated distress she was feeling at this moment. She would get better, it was just getting there that took strength. Katy wondered how she got here, not her shower here, but to the point of being curled up on her shower floor crying whilst downstairs her boyfriend. Wait, ex-boyfriend, sat curled up with one of her best friends. She should have seen it coming, but she didn't. Katy's sobs grew louder, as she couldn't decide what was worse. Knowing that she broke up with him whilst still head over heels in love with him, or knowing that he wanted her too, and that he never really loved her. Katy gathered her thoughts and stepped out of the shower, trying to regain her composure as she looked in the mirror and picked herself apart.  
_You've gained weight tubby, your hair is too thin and oily and argh don't get me started on that skin._ Her own mind tormented her and her eyes started to well up again when the door creaked open.  
"Kat, look, I want to talk to you," her best friend Lily said slipping through the door.  
"I just want you to know I'm here," she continued and Katy laughed.  
"Lil, you can't be here for me because she's your cousin, he's your boyfriends best friend and I'm just the ex-girlfriend who cries in her own shower at her own house while her ex is downstairs in her house canoodling with his new girlfriend in her house," Katy laughed. Lily put her arm around the towel clad shoulders of Katalina Marie Donaldson and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Katy, I can be here, because I love you. I love Iris, yes, and Sirius most of the time, but neither one of them is you, your my best friend, I love you," Lily told her best friend who looked at her though tear strained eyes.  
"I know," she whispered. "But I can't get help of someone who loves them right now," and she pulled away from her best friend and walked out of the bathroom across the hall to her room.

For three days Katy stayed in her room, not even leaving to eat or drink. Lily, James and Remus sat by her door alot of the time, and when they weren't by her door they sat in Lily's guest room across the hall with the door open. Someone was always there for when that door finally opened. But it didn't. On the third day Iris ventured up to the third floor of the Donaldson house and knocked attentively on the door of her friend.  
"Kat, Katy, c'mon open up, were all so worried" she called through the wooden door.  
"Go away, you're the last person I want to talk too," Katy called back.  
"Oh Katy, you know I didn't want this to happen!" Iris called, causing Remus and James to come running out of Lily's room where Lily lay sleeping.  
"Go away, Whore" Katy replied, causing Iris to burst into tears and run down the stairs.  
"Ire?" James called through the wood, and the door creaked open.  
"Come in James, Remus," she whispered. The two boys cautiously entered Katy's room, which was once a colourful shrine to her friends, is now a blank, black place. The walls had been completely stripped of any photographs and painted jet black. The once deep red and gold bed spread had now been replaced with and ebony coloured quilt and where her white lacy curtains once blew in the breeze was now replaced with black velvet strips of material which made the room seem smaller and a lot more restricted.

The boys just looked at her walls in horror, glancing from the walls to each other, and back again.  
"Well, get it over with," Katy demanded and the boys attention snapped to her. Both let out a loud gasp as they looked at her appearance. She had magically enhanced her hair colour from the rich chocolate colour it was to a black, which made her look that much paler compared to all the black in the room. She had lost weight from not eating the past couple of days and her already thin appearance looked weak and sickly.  
"Oh Katy," James sighed. Katy started shaking her head no.  
"No James, you can't come in here and oh Katy me, you don't understand," Katy spat.  
"Understand what Katy? That you and your boyfriend broke up, that he likes your friend? I don't understand what its like to hurt? Are you forgetting who your talking to Katy?" James rebutted. Remus nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah Katy, you seem to have forgotten, I liked Iris, and she knew, and now she like Sirius," Remus threw in. Katy moaned.  
"Don't say their names,"  
"Why? They're living in your house, we all are! Your going to have to face them some day!" Remus yelled, getting angry now. James put his hand on Remus' shoulder and Remus shook his head.  
"Bye Kat, ill talk to you later," he spoke before running from the room. Katy wiped her eyes furiously.  
"Look Kat, I understand better then anyone what it feels like to not be good enough, look at mine and Lily's past," James whispered.  
"But you were always good enough, she was the prat that didn't tell you sooner," Katy replied. James smiled.  
"Yeah, but I didn't know that, I honestly believed it was because I wasn't good enough, I understand more than anyone what it feels like to lose such a large part of you that you never going to recover, my parents and my little sister were murdered at the beginning of the year by Voldemort, I know what its like to hurt, I do, but you can't deal with it like this, you can't deal with it alone," James pulled his best friend into a hug.  
"Its just so much easier," she whispered into his shoulder.  
"I know, I know," he replied rocking her to and fro.  
"Hate is easy, Love takes courage, you have to love again Katy, love yourself, love your friends, show those bastards downstairs that your better than this, show Lily she hasn't completely let you down by being related to Iris," James broke the hug. Katy nodded.  
"I have to go Lily will be waking up soon and she deserves to know you're not dead," James chuckled, and Katy nodded.  
"Yeah of course, go." She smiled.

The next morning Katy woke to the sound of a knock on her door, sighing to herself she realised it must be time to face the world she stood and opened it. No one was standing behind the door, just a paper bag. Katy picked up the bag and walked back to her room, where from the bag she pulled a paint brush and a can of paint and a letter.

K-  
The future begins now, I thought you might need to do this alone, I've put a bunch of photos of us lot in the bottom of the bag for your wall. I'll be up after lunch to see if you need help.  
Remember, I love you, your an amazing friend to me, Remus and Lily, and you will be an amazing friend to Iris and Sirius again, I know it. You just need to know it  
Love your best friend,  
J  
p.s- remember, hate is easy, love takes courage. Be courageous .

Katy smiled and pulled the photos out of the bag, in the very first photo there were four people; one flaming red head, her emerald eyes alive with the passion of life, one arm wrapped around a tall lanky boy, with messy raven hair and hazel eyes, who had one arm tenderly draped over the vicarious Lily's shoulder and the other was crumping his hair. Lily's other arm was around an average height girl, whose chocolate brown hair hung on dramatic waves down past her shoulders, her sapphire eyes sparkling whilst she laughed at something James had said, her arms wrapped so tight around the red head its like she would never let go, yet her eyes were focused on the tall boy standing next to her, his sandy blonde hair and chocolate eyes radiated warmth and love as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Standing next to Remus was an arm, and Katy laughed realising that that arm had once belonged to Sirius, and next to him would have been standing Iris. This photo was taken on graduation day, back when everything was good. Katy smiled, and pulled the next photo out of the bag, it was Sirius and Iris, the half of the photo that was cut out and written on the back was "For when your ready," Katy hugged the photo of the four to her chest and pinned it to the back of her door, and pinned Sirius and Iris up where they should be. Right next to Remus.

"Be courageous," she uttered.


	6. Baby,

**I love you baby!**

"Lily-flower darling angel one I most admire," James cooed into Lily's ear at breakfast one winter morning in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily smiled and turned her face to kiss him lightly on the nose.  
"Yes James, honey, sugar muffin, his royal maruaderness," Lily giggled causing James to get a sudden onset of the butterflies.  
"Have I told you lately how happy you make me?" he asked her and she smiled.  
"Not lately, your letting down your game James," she responded causing Sirius and Remus to laugh, and James to frown slightly.  
"I'm joking," she whispered catching him in another kiss. This brightened him right up.  
"So Lily, I was thinking, because it's snowing, we should spend the day outside," James grinned.  
"Because it's snowing you want to spend the day outside?" she asked, and he nodded.  
"Cold, wet, frozen water snow?" she clarified and James grinned wider. Lily sighed and nodded.  
"Yay, lets go," he declared grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the great hall, leaving Lily's half eaten breakfast on the table.

"I was eating you know," Lily told James as they made their way towards the great lake.  
"Yeah, but this is amazing," he smiled, and once Lily stepped outside she instantly forgot her growling stomach and was lost in the beauty that is Hogwarts.  
"Wow," she whispered when she felt something wet hit the back of her head, and heard James laugh.  
"Oh Potter, I am so going to get you for that one!" she screamed pegging a poorly made snowball at her boyfriend and taking off across the grounds, James hot on her heels. When he finally caught her he tackled her into a big pile of snow under the deactivated whomping willow. She laughed, her hair fanned out on the pristine white snow, her cheeks a pale pink from the cold. James raised a hand to her cheek and kissed her on her nose. Her giggling stopped.  
"Oh James," she sighed, "This is amazing, it's beautiful, its perfect," James shrugged his shoulders.  
"It's alright," he told her, "I would hardly call it beautiful with you in comparison," Lily smiled and raised her arms around his neck and pulled him down so his face was only millimetres from hers.  
"I love you," she whispered and James' heart soared.  
"And I love you baby," he whispered back, kissing her softly on the mouth.

Inside the castle standing at the Gryffindor common room window overlooking the grounds stood Iris Evans, looking down on her cousin and her cousins boyfriend as they play in the snow. Iris smiled softly, and turned away to give them privacy and as she did so the portrait door opened and in strolled none other than Iris' boyfriend.  
"Hey beautiful, snow day!" he called across the room, causing several girls to look hopefully in his direction and frown when they see his eyes for one girl only. Iris grinned and held her arms open as he neared her.  
"I missed you," she whispered and he chuckled under his breath.  
"You only saw me like before bed last night, its only 8." He told her.  
"Yeah but I always miss you when you aren't with me," she grumbled. Sirius lifted her face to meet his.  
"Baby, I love you," he told her before kissing her square on the mouth.


	7. You have to be willing to take the time

**You have to be willing to take the time and really kiss me.**

"Iris, you don't understand, its not like that baby. I was going to tell you, you don't need to be angry at me about this. I mean, I understand why your angry, so don't get angry at me saying not to be angry and I wish I was making sense right now, but that's just it, I don't make sense without you Ire, I'm lost without you, and I won't take the job if you don't want me too. Iris, I love you," his voice trembled as he took in a deep breath.  
"And Iris," his dreamy voice filtered through Iris' message bank. "I really, really miss you, please don't give up on me, call me back when you get this. Love you," Iris sighed and leant against her kitchen bench.

_Iris stood in the large crowd laughing and dancing with her two best friends Lily and Katy her eyes fixed on the three boys on the stage singing karaoke. Lily, Katy and Iris let out a large fan girl squeal as the James, Remus and Sirius finished their ridiculous song.  
"And that my adoring fans, was for Iris, who isn't my girl yet, but will be, just you wait London," Sirius Black spoke into the microphone and jumped of the stage. Lily and Katy squealed at Iris, who blushed the same colour as her hair as they made their way towards a table. James appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Lily from behind and pulled her towards the dance floor. Remus and Sirius arrived shortly after and dropped into the seats across from the girls smiling widely.  
"I'm going to go get some drinks, anyone want one?" Katy asked and Iris nodded.  
"Yeah thanks, whatever," she told her friend who smiled. Sirius nodded also and Remus stood.  
"I'll come too," he told her and they both walked to the bar together.  
Sirius smiled.  
"So Iris, did you like my dedication?" Sirius asked Iris with a smile on his face. Iris smiled.  
"It was interesting, your awfully cocky aren't you," Iris chuckled. Sirius lent forward placing his elbows on the table toward Iris and looked her deep in the eyes.  
"What's it going to take for you to want me Ire?" he whispered across the table and Iris paused.  
"I do want you, but," she trailed off. Sirius sighed, leant across the table and kissed her solidly on the lips.  
"Sorry," he whispered and she giggled.  
"That," she replied and he looked confused.  
"That's what it's going to take, you have to be willing to take the time and really kiss me," she smiled and leant in to kiss him again.  
_

Iris picked up her phone dialled his number and waited till his voice answered.  
"Hello, Iris? If that's you I promise I've just out to get milk, or bread or I'm in the shower, or I'm drinking milk in the shower, you know how I do that sometimes, so please leave me a message, I'll ring back in five minutes, I love you." There was a half breath pause.  
"Oh and if its any of you other gits, like James, Remus, Mary or Lily, I don't want any and don't clog my answering machine, idiots," followed by a loud BEEEEP.  
Iris laughed right into his answering machine.  
"Sirius you dolt, I would never give up on you, ever, I love you. I don't make sense without you either. This is just a fight, a disagreement. Your my everything, my everyday, my always. Take the job, just you better not die. I love you baby, oh and don't drink milk in the shower, you know how that irritates me. Love you" she hung up the phone and after a second redialled, and waited.  
"Hello, Iris? If that's you I promise I've just out to get milk, or bread or I'm in the shower, or I'm drinking milk in the shower, you know how I do that sometimes, so please leave me a message, I'll ring back in five minutes, I love you." "Oh and if its any of you other gits, like James, Remus, Mary or Lily, I don't want any and don't clog my answering machine, idiots,"  
Iris smiled again at his ridiculous answering machine.  
"Oh and Sirius, hurry up and get out of the shower, get your ass over here and take the time to _really _kiss me"


End file.
